


you came to me in the night (why did you have to go)

by larascasse



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Carlos is a good teammate, M/M, feelings left unsaid, post-podium celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larascasse/pseuds/larascasse
Summary: Carlos wants to help Lando celebrate his first podium.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	you came to me in the night (why did you have to go)

Lando is asleep when his motorhome’s door creaks open in the dark of the night. The intruder tiptoes around the darkness, padding his way to the rear, towards the sleeping area.

There’s a dip in the mattress. A moment of silence. Then a whispered voice. “Lando.”

Another pause.

“Lando,” the intruder repeats, a little louder.

A frustrated huff.

“Lando!”

But Lando simply hums and turns around, pushing his earplugs in deeper before stuffing his pillow over his head, still mostly asleep. A second later, the pillow is pried from his hands and smacked back down on his head. Lando wakes up with a yell, throwing the pillow back at his attacker.

Carlos gives him the widest, most unashamed grin. “Hi!”

Had it been anyone else in his bed, Lando would have most certainly screamed for help. But his teammate’s dumb face de-escalates his fear to annoyance. He plops back down on his bed.

“Go away, sleeping,” he says as he nuzzles the recovered pillow.

Carlos crawls all the way on the bed, his face inches from Lando’s. “You have to celebrate Lando! It’s your first podium!”

“Tired. Already celebrated,” Lando mumbles, eyes shut.

Carlos straddles Lando. “It’s ok, you lay back, I’ll do the work.”

Lando’s eyes snap open, his hands quickly pulling at his earplugs. “What?”

Carlos puts his hands up in the air. “Only if you want me to, cariño. I wanted to wait for a special occasion, and this is quite special.”

Lando sits up. It takes a moment for his brain to compute what’s happening. It takes a few more to try and figure out whether he wants it to be happening. Or maybe he’s completely misinterpreting the situation. He does have a habit of doing that. Because as much as he thought that maybe, maybe Carlos did have a thing for him. The same kind of thing he has for Carlos. But then maybe he didn’t at all. Because they’re friends. He thinks they’re friends. They’re definitely at least friends. More than friends? Good friends?

“Lando?” Carlos probes gently, his hands still up in the air.

Lando snaps out of his thoughts. “Just so, uhm, we’re on the same page, are you offering what I think you’re offering?” he asks, his voice a notch higher and his gaze dropping to this crotch.

Carlos smiles, eyes wide and eager. “Yes.”

His low voice sends a shiver down Lando’s back. Lando motions around his crotch. “As in, you want to give me, uh, a –.”

“A blow job, yes. So it’s okay if I start?” Carlos asks, his head slightly cocked to the side.

Lando clears his throat, his head feeling a little light, and not just because he’s just woken up. “Y-yes. How do you, how should I?”

Carlos leans in and gives him a peck on the cheek. “Relax, I take care of you.”

Lando lays back down, staring at the ceiling, now perfectly and completely awake. He sucks in a breath when Carlos’ fingers curl under his boxer’s waistband.

“You seem very tense. Are you sure you are ok with this?” Carlos asks, hands pausing.

Lando frowns, eyes still fixed on the ceiling, then props himself back sitting. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Don’t you want anything? You just come here, give me a blow job, then go away? I don’t get it.”

“Is nothing to get Lando,” Carlos says. He brushes a thumb over Lando's bottom lip, “you are so tempting, of course I want more, but today is about you, not me. I thought this was maybe something you wanted.”

“It...it is. But not like this.” God he was truly and utterly ruining the moment now, wasn’t he. He should have kept his mouth shut. He’d have Carlos’s mouth wrapped around his cock instead of launching into a muddle of emotions he’s not sure either of them is ready to untangle. Lando closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

“Then show me how,” Carlos says. 

Well, here goes nothing, Lando thinks. “It involves kissing,” he says, as if issuing a warning that could send Carlos running.

“I like kissing,” Carlos says instead, his grin having returned.

Lando turns away for a moment, letting the blush that was creeping up his cheeks cool off. 

He comes closer to Carlos and leans in. Carlos meets him halfway. It feels like forever since they’ve been so close, since they’ve shared the same air, and it’s never been like this. Never simply staring at each other’s eyes. Never with parted lips and an excruciating nervousness about what comes next.

“Can I?” Carlos asks in the softest voice.

Lando nods ever so slightly, and Carlos closes the gap. Lando closes his eyes, and he could stay like this forever, his lips pressed against Carlos’s, feeling just like he’d imagined it would. And yes, of course he also imagined that mouth being further down his body, but this, right here, is what he really craved. And yet it still scares him to pieces, his heart is pounding inside his chest and he’s afraid that if he opens his eyes, if he dares move, it’ll all be over and a distant memory.

But Carlos breaks the kiss and their eyes meet again, both briefly searching for an indication of the other’s thoughts, until Carlos smiles and Lando kisses him again, all hesitation gone, wanting nothing but to kiss him again. He curls a hand in Carlos’s hair and keeps him close, properly tasting him and damn, Lando could spend the entire night just kissing and being kissed. Carlos slowly pushes them to the bed, and Lando manages to rid Carlos of his shirt just before they hit the mattress. He runs his hands along Carlos’s back. His skin is soft and warm under his touch and he draws him closer so he can trail kisses down his neck, along his collarbone. Lando smiles against the skin under his lips as he hears lovely noises from Carlos. He would have happily kept discovering Carlos’s body with his mouth, but Carlos cups his face and steals another kiss.

He can feel the longing in the way Carlos kisses. Or maybe it’s wishful thinking but at this point, what does it matter when he’s got Carlos kissing him like he’ll drown if he doesn’t. And if there was any doubt left in Lando’s mind that he was totally and utterly enamoured with Carlos, it’s definitely gone when Carlos starts mouthing down his neck, his hands sliding under Lando’s t-shirt to pull it up and reveal some skin. Carlos presses his mouth just around his navel and Lando gets a shiver that goes straight to his crotch, making him fully aware of the erection stretching his boxers.

But instead of continuing, Carlos whispers a quick “sorry” in Lando's ear and sucks kisses along Lando’s jaw.

Lando frowns. “Why?”.

“You said kissing only, I forgot,” Carlos says.

Lando lets out a laugh and pulls his shirt overhead and tosses it to the side. “I said it involves kissing. I didn’t say it had to stop there.”

“Well in that case,” Carlos laughs and lowers himself, making a show of flicking his tongue inside Lando’s bellybutton and licking his way down before mouthing wet kisses along his boxers waistband. He feels Carlos’s breath through the fabric and the hands sliding up his thighs, so very close to his cock, and Lando needs more, now. He lifts himself to slide his boxers off. He feels a surge of self-consciousness when Carlos helps him out of them, but then Carlos says something about how long he’s been wanting to do this and Lando doesn’t catch the rest of it because Carlos’s mouth is already around his cock and, fuck, this feels so nice, Lando grasps at the sheet as his head rolls back, his hips jerking forward as Carlos takes him deeper.

Lando eventually peeks down to his crotch and rakes his fingers through Carlos’s hair. Carlos looks up, and that’s enough to finish off Lando, the look of lust in his eyes, his mouth turning into a smile as he notices Lando watching, the show of tongue before plunging Lando’s cock into his mouth. Lando comes at the sight and feel of it all and Carlos doesn’t move from between his legs until Lando is happily and entirely spent.

“Thank you,” Lando manages to mumble as Carlos appears next to him. He turns to face him and as he stares into Carlos’s eyes, his stomach turns into a knot. He wants to ask him to stay but he knows he can’t. He wants to blurt out three little words but he also knows now’s not the time.

Carlos is first to break the silence. “You can repay the favour when I have my next podium,” he says.

There’s a lot of things that Lando thinks to say. Was it really just a favour? Does this mean we might not do this again anytime soon? All questions that Lando prefers not to have an answer to.

“How about now instead?” Lando asks. And maybe it’s more forward and optimistic than he should have been. But he hasn’t failed to notice Carlos’s erection and he doesn’t feel ready to let Carlos go yet.

“Now is good,” Carlos says, and presses a lingering kiss to Lando’s lips.

Lando is selfish when he goes down on Carlos. He takes pleasure in bringing Carlos ever so close to the edge, slowly making him squirm, hearing his name said pleadingly. Carlos reaches for his hand, interlacing their fingers, “ _please_ Lando”.

Lando gives in and finishes Carlos off. He lays next to him afterwards, wondering whether Carlos has fallen asleep. But then Carlos smiles and turns to him. “It was me who was supposed to be giving you a gift, not the other way.”

And again, Lando has the urge to blurt out his feelings, but he thinks better of it. “We celebrate together, I couldn't have done it without you,” he says, knowing Carlos will think he means the race strategy and not all the things he's leaving unsaid. “Thank you.”

Lando allows himself to steal one more kiss before he closes his eyes and pulls his pillow over his head so Carlos won't see the truth in them.

He feels Carlos hesitate next to him and for a moment, Lando thinks maybe he’ll stay, but then he hears the rustle of clothes, and the soft closing of a door, and Lando finds himself alone in the dark, his heart still racing.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to mistress_shiny for the quick beta. Go read her stuff and give her some love!


End file.
